Benjia
|connectedresources = }} Benjia is a very large and older nation at 162 days old with citizens primarily of Pacific Islander ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Benjia work diligently to produce Fish and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Benjia will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Benjia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Benjia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Benjia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Benjia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Benjia was founded by Co God Ben on the New Zealand southern island near the town Wanaka. It now controls 2/3 of the island and much of the water surrounding. The nation was said to have been founded when the Co Gods came to opposing sides of the island and each founded their own colony of followers. Co God Ben named his country Benjia, and the other Co God, Co God Tony, formed Cogodia southeast of Benjia. As the countries grew and their borders came close to each other's, Tony mysteriously disappeared. Ben took control of the land Tony had left. Nobody knows exactly what happened to the other God of the island, but rumors float around between the islanders that he is in hiding in the Balkan Peninsula. Ben has kept Co God on his name in the chance that his fellow God ever returns. Benjia is a Monarchy by design, where Co God Ben is the royal family. He has no spouse or known extended family, so his citizens are unsure of what would happen given the situation that Co God Ben disappears also. He has told his countrymen not to worry about that situation, however, as a system would be ready to implement if Co God Ben abruptly disappears. Liberty is the most highly-coveted ideal inside of Benjia. In fact, Benjia attempts to have as many liberties as it can, so long as another's liberties would not be jeopardized in the same process. Co God Ben, although being a supreme ruler from divine blood (immaculate and ifemminate conception, the holiest of holies), appreciates the opinion of the general population and often practices utilitarian principles in decisions; the only times which the popular vote does not become law is when the popular vote would be anti-liberty or oppressive to any individuals of the world. Benjia's citizens mostly appreciate their benevolent leader. Since it was still a young country, Benjia had been aligned with the League of Small Superpowers (LOSS). Becoming involved with the other leaders in LOSS, Co God Ben has gained a torrent of information continually flowing into Benjia and has grown tremendously because of his allies. In the friendships he has kindled, however, he has also gained a greater view of the world outside of Benjia's borders and the struggle many alliances have had against truth and liberty. Co God Ben joined in the forces which fought the oppressive bloc of alliances in Great War III, but the efforts of him and his allies were unsuccessful. Benjia personally took a bad beating as he had warred with 8 separate nations in the Viridian Entente. His country became 1/3 as powerful as it had been prior to the war, but once again, LOSS saved Benjia from what could've led to total destruction. After Great War III, Co God Ben became more active in LOSS, offering to travel to other alliances to promote good will as an LOSS ambassador. He has also began offering his country's army for warring against countries who have attacked smaller LOSS nations around the planet. He has led his troops into battle against many of these rogues and gained much appreciated technological advancements because of it, which redresses for the tax money which funds the action originally.